An unexpected gift
by lexie182
Summary: It is hard to believe Hermione and Draco are a couple and have been for 2 years now,it is hard believe she fall in love with the men who called her mudblood for 7 years, let alone the fact she is carrying their child, how will he and his family react.
1. Chapter 1

**The Test**

Hermione woke up suddenly with the feeling of she was about to vomit. She ran to the on-sweet bathroom and vomited in the toilet, she was there for a good half hour or so before she slowly got up, trying not to upset her stomach more. It was about 3:00am and she had only about an hours sleep before this, even though she had gone to bed at about 11:00 as she knew she would she sick a some point in the night as she had been vomiting like this for 2 weeks now. Draco had wanted her to go to get checked out at St. Mungo's but she said no as she had put 2 and 2 together.

She slowly walked to the bathroom cardboard and open it, using her ward for light she frantically search around the far back and soon pulled out a muggle pregnancy test. It had been there for about a week now but she didn't want to take it as she was scared as to what the result maybe.

While she waited of the result started to think how her boyfriend would react, as they hadn't even talk about getting married let alone having children. She was worried but also excited if the test was positive. She started to imagine how the baby would look; she imagined if it was a girl her having Draco's platinum blonde hair and when she was born she would have tight curls, which would grow straighter as she grew older, she would have Draco's eyes too, but she would have her brains and would love reading and bed time stories. If it was a boy he would look just like his father, but wouldn't have the attitude that he had in his younger years, he would have the attitude Draco had now.

She walked out of the bathroom shaking a little, but looked very much excited at he same time, in her hand she held the clear blue pregnancy test in a tissue. She looked down at it and then at her boyfriend who was sleeping soundly in their bed. She remembered that this was the men who for 7 years hated her and called her mudblood at every chance he got. After the war at Hogwarts they met again; when she was looking for a job and found one at Draco's father's book shop. She had broken up with Ron a month after the war as the fame got to his head and was taking things to far and fast. When Hermione saw Draco again she knew his ways had changed and his family was adapting to treating people differently to how they did before the war. She knew he had changed because when he talked to her, he didn't talk to her or look at her like a piece of dirt on his shoe, he talked to her as he would a friend. After about a month of him coming in to the shop and not just for his father, they found themselves falling for one another. With in a year of dating his parents finally accepted he was dating her and allowed them to live in the lake house; the lake house was a beautiful white house with roses and ivy climbing up it on the outside, the inside was brightly colored with creams, yellows, blues and greens. Hermione fall in love with it straight away. The lake house was the house the Malfoy's used in the summer to live near the lake as it was beautiful, but was some distance from the Manor. It was still on the Malfoy's land but was a good half hours walk away.

She climbed on to the bed next to him and kissed him on the lips lightly and then the chest before placing her head down to listen to his heart beat. She also placed the hand holding the test on his chest too looking at it. He made a little groaning noise as her cold hand teach his skin, giving him a shock. As he began to wake a little more he could hear Hermione softly sobbing.

"Hermione, what is it hun…?" He asked opening his eyes to look down at her and stroking her back soothingly, before closing his eyes again with tiredness.

"Um…..Well…Um" Hermione stuttered.

"Hermione, what is it?" He now sounded a little worried.

"Um….Just look at this" Hermione whispered handing him the test shakily.

Draco sat up and starred at the test. As soon as his vision became clear he paled and resembled something of a ghost. He just looked at it not saying a word, just had his mouth opening and closing making a "hum,hum,hum" noise as it did. Hermione started to cry properly now, thinking that he didn't like the news. She turned her back to him placing her head in her hands, tears started falling making little drops on the carpet.

"I knew it…You don't like the news, you can't the fact of having a baby with a mud-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Hermione" Draco snapped from behind her "I haven't thought of anyone, especially you that way since I left Hogwarts"

"But you weren't saying anything, just sat there"

"I was shocked that's all" Draco said trying to comfort her.

"Se you were shocked and that can't a good sign can it?" Hermione sobbed turning move so her feet touched the floor.

"No. it was a good shocked, I was just shocked that we are having a baby at 20" Draco said walking round to the other side of the bed and crouching down in front of her. "Hermione, I love you so much and I will love this baby" Now grabbing her hands gently and lifting her head to look her in the eye. "I promise you, I will love this baby and protect you both to the best of my abilities and I will love you forever…even when your hormones are driving me crazy and you look like your carrying a beach ball under your top" Hermione smiled at that.

Draco pulled a tissue from the box on the bedside table and wiped away the tears from her cheeks and eyes. He then laid on the bed and pulled her round to lay with him. She moved around and snuggled in to his chest placing her hand on her stomach and he placed his over hers. After a little while Hermione said "What will you parents say" She was very worried about their reaction ,it took a year for them to accept them dating, what would they say or do about this. She started to panic and was about to cry again.

"Shhhh, shhh, shhh, stop worrying, it won't be good for you or the baby" Draco said comforting her, changing the subject he said "I can't believe your 8 weeks, 2 whole months pregnant" Now kissing her on the forehead and rubbing her stomach.

He waited until she was asleep before he fall asleep himself, thinking about their future and his child.

**I hope you liked it, please comment on it (good or bad)**

**Thank you for reading**

**Lexie182 x**

**p.s I would love suggestions on baby names, something unique please as it is Draco and Hermione's baby both boy and girl please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breakfast**

The next morning Hermione woke to the smell of freshly made pancakes and coffee. She guessed Draco was making them as ever since she first gave him pancakes, he had tired to make them every morning, but horribly failed, he would end up with what looked like flat charcoal on his plate.

She laid there for a bit, rubbing her stomach and thinking about things, like whether the baby was a boy or a girl and whether the baby would look like how she had pictured. Her peaceful thoughts were broken when the sudden feeling nausea came over her. She jumped off the bed and ran to the toilet, and waited for a bit but the feeling had paused, but the feeling had lefted her a little light headed.

She talked down the stairs slowly and in to the kitchen, to find Draco covered in flour and pancake mix, setting the table. She stood up against the wall and watch him for a little while with a smile on her face, she imagined him doing this with a child running around in his feet, begging for their daddy to give them a cookie, even though they could see he was making the breakfast. She started to giggle to herself making Draco turn around and smile sweetly at her.

"Morning, love" Draco greeted "What you giggling at?"

"Morning" Hermione smiled back "Oh….Nothing really"

"Really" Draco said walking round to her with a cheeky smirk on his face

Hermione giggle a little more and turn her head away and biting her finger cheekily "Really…."

"Oh…..Really, then lets give you something to giggle about" Draco smiled putting his hands beside her head and leaning in to kiss her.

They made-out for a good 10 minutes, before Hermione stopped grabbing head as she felt a painful migraine coming on.

"Ow!" Hermione said covering her head.

"What is it…?" Draco asked pulling away and putting his hand over hers trying to help.

"Oh sorry….Nothing, I just feel a little light headed is all" Hermione said now her way to a chair, Draco helping her (or so he thought)

"We should really go get you checked over" Draco suggested to Hermione with a very worried look on his face

"No it's fine, it was the some for my mum when she was pregnant with me" Hermione said trying to reassure him "It should pass by next month"

"Ok, but if it doesn't we are taking you to the hospital, you promise me" Draco said now placing his hand on her stomach. "And you little one stop making mummy feel ill"

Hermione giggled and smoothed her hand throw his hair, the lovely moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the smoke detector going as the pancake that was in the pan had turned to ash. Draco and Hermione both started laugh.

"Well I guess this means we are going out for breakfast then" Draco laughed standing to help Hermione up.

**Sorry it is kind of a short chapter but I thought it was kind of cute….**

**Please comment, I still need names ;)**

**Thank you for reading**

**Lexie 182 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Argument **

It had been a month since Draco and Hermione found out that they were having a baby and she was now 3 months gone, almost 4. She now had a small noticeable bump under her tops. Each night she would wake up twice instead of the once. The one good thing about it was hat Draco would always be there to hold her hair back and rub her stomach trying to do anything he could to comfort her. They had been to a Healer but the Healer said there wasn't much he could down, just bring her straight in if it becomes worse i.e coughing up blood with there was a risk of.

This night Draco had enough of seeing Hermione in so much discomfort and not knowing why the baby was causing it.

"Hermione" Draco said standing in the door way as he had just woken up.

"Yes" She said gagging and throwing up again.

"Well tomorrow I am taking you to the hospital" He said moving closer to hold her hair back

"And why is that" Hermione said trying to sit up

"Well because it has been month since you told me this would stop, and I know the Healer said not to worry an least you get worse, but I want to know why" Draco said rising his voice a bit at the last part.

"But I said I am fine, haven't I" Hermione protested "We only have to worry when I have pains or cough up blood and there is only a small chance that will happen, you can take me then otherwise we are just wasting their time" Hermione said now placing her hand on his right cheek.

"Alright then, but then we will be going, whether you like it or not" Draco smiled uncomfortably.

"But not, tomorrow thought" Hermione smiled "As we are having lunch with your parents to give them the news"

"What!" Draco yelped with a scared look on his face

"Why did you say it like that" Hermione said becoming concerned

"Well my parents have, really only just gotten over the fact that we are dating"

"That was over a year ago Draco" Hermione snapped "Your mother treats me like the daughter she never had"

"I know, but that's mother and I sure she will be over the moon about getting a grandchild" Draco said trying to risen with her

"What is it then..?" Hermione snapped again, her voice a little higher as if she knew the answer but wanted to hear him say it.

"It's my father I'm worried about. He still hasn't really gotten over me dating you, let alone having a baby with a mu-"He stopped as he could see she was becoming more upset and not wanting to upset her more.

"Having a baby with a mudblood. Just say it Malfoy. I'm a mudblood . Say it!" Hermione screamed at Draco before bursting in to tears and sitting back down on the bathroom floor and placing her hands over her eyes and bending in her knees.

"I was going to say muggleborn Hermione." Draco snapped back "I can't believe you would thin k I would call you that filthy name. Not now" Draco then started to walk out.

"Malfoy, don't you dare walkout on me" Hermione screamed chasing him down the stairs. "Draco please….Draco wait" Hermione begged now starting to cry

Draco stopped just as he opened the front door "You know Hermione you haven't called me Malfoy since the first time I walked in to the book shop"

Before Hermione could reply, Draco walked door slamming the door behind him

"Draco, wait…I'm sorry…..Draco" Hermione cried out after him "Where will you go…" She was now running to catch up with him.

"Harry's or my parents I guess…" He called back.

"Draco wait!" Now grabbing his hand

"What Hermione!" He snapped wimping around to look at her

"Don't go please…..I love you so much and you said you loved me and this baby" Hermione sobbed placing her hand over her slightly rounded stomach

"I do love you Hermione, both of you. I would never leave. I was just upset and angry. I was going to clear my head" Draco said hugging her head buried in to his chest, his chin on top of her head. "Come on we better get you back instead, your shaking" He whispered, kissing her and taking her back indoors.

As they lay on the bed, Draco cuddling Hermione close under to blankets, trying to warm her up.

"Draco you know I really am sorry. I didn't mean to call you Malfoy, I was annoyed that's all" Hermione said still shaking

"I know love, I know you are, come on stop stressing, it's not good" Draco said comfortingly rubbing her back and placing his other hand over her stomach and smoothing the small bump. "Go to sleep you need it, especially if we are going to my parents tomorrow "

"Ok. I love you Draco" Hermione yarned closing her eyes and drifting to sleep

"I love you too Hermione and one day you will be my wife, I promise you that" Draco whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep holding Hermione and her small bump.

**Hey i have changed it as i wanted to make telling his parents a different chapter **

**also i am making a chapter of telling Hermione's as they already know and Hermione phoned her mum to ask about it **

**thank you for reading :)**

**Lexie182 x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Telling the Parents **

"Hermione come on we were meant to be at my parents quarter of an hour ago" Draco called up the stairs.

"I know. I'll be down in 2 minutes. I just have to get my earrings" Hermione called back, searching though her jewelry box for them.

"Hermione come on!" Draco shouted now walking up the stairs to find out what was taking her so long, as he hated being late to his parents, as it always put his father in an even worse mood than normal.

As Draco walked in to their bedroom he found Hermione sat on the bed crying.

"Hermione, love what is it" Draco asked sitting down next to her and pulling her in to a hug.

"Just, I'm scared" Hermione said burying her head into his chest

"About what" He said looking down at her.

"Well telling your parents" Hermione said now crying harder

"It will be fine I promise I won't let them hurt you" Draco said pulling her chin up and kissing her.

….

About 45 minutes later they arrived at Malfoy Manor. They rang the door bell and the Malfoy's maid answered the door.

"Oh hello, Mister Draco." Greeted Millicent the maid. Millicent had been the Malfoy's maid since Draco was born; she had practically brought him up. "Your mother and father are waiting in the west living room for you" She said before whispering "Your father is pretty angry at you" Just before she walked away she smiled to Hermione said "It's very nice seeing you again Miss Granger"

As Draco and Hermione walked in to the living room, they saw Draco's father tapping his foot annoyed and drinking whiskey and his mother sipping a glass of red wine trying to ignore the tapping of her husband's foot.

"Afternoon Mother" Draco said greeting his mother as he entered holing hands with Hermione.

"Afternoon Darling how's my baby boy" His mother said getting up and hugging her son.

"I'm fine thank you mum" Draco said pulling away and rejoining hands with Hermione

"And Hermione, what about you darling" Draco's mum said giving Hermione a hug too

"I'm fine, thank you Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione answered wile Lucius touted.

"Oh darling, please call me Narcissa" His mother insisted

"Afternoon Father" Draco said moving forward to shake his hand, while Hermione and Narcissa talked causally.

"Afternoon Draco." Lucius said rather glumly glaring towards Hermione's diction, looking down his nose at her.

At about 3, they all sat down for lunch; it was a very awkward lunch as no one really said anything other than a couple of things about business between Draco and Lucius. Once everyone had finished eating, they retired to the setting room in the east wing of the Manor.

"Mother, Father, there is something Hermione and I need to tell you" Draco said only looking at his mother and not his father as he said this.

"Ok darling….what is it?" Narcissa said edging closer to the edge of her sit, as if she knew what it would be.

"Um…Well Hermione is….." Draco said pausing; now moving Hermione closer behind him, just incase his father lased out toward her. "Hermione is….Pregnant…"

"Oh…wait…what?" Narcissa stuttered, sliding back in the sofa in shock.

"Mum, are you ok?" Draco asked rather worried as his mother looked like she was about to have a heart attack or something.

There was long eerie pause of about 2 to 3 minutes, before Narcissa finally answered.

"Oh….Sorry yes dear I'm fine, just a little shocked is all" Narcissa said getting a little more excited and than letting out a very un-Narcissa squeal "I'm going to be a grandma in just under…..under…Hermione dear how far gone are you?" Narcissa asked.

"Um….well, I'm 3 months, almost 4" Hermione answered a little nervous about the look on Draco's father's face; who hadn't moved or said anything since they broke the news.

"Oh wow…really…wow" Narcissa stuttered again and then continued to squeal. "I'm going to be a grandmother in just, 5-6 months time." Now moving forward to hug her son and his girlfriend. "I'm so happy for the both of you"

Ignoring the look on his father's face Draco continued.

"Mum that's not all"

"It's not?" Narcissa and Hermione said at the same time

"Yes" Draco smiled now getting down on one knee and pulling a small box from his pocket; now taking Hermione's hand and looking up at her shocked face.

"Hermione we have seen together for 2 years now, and you are about to become to mother of my child, but that's not why I am doing this, I love you, and you are the love of my life….. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?" Draco asked opening the box, revealing a gold band with diamonds either side of a blue sapphire.

"Awwwww" Narcissa said interrupting the moment "oh my sorry" Narcissa said looking away a little embarrassed.

"Oh my god, yes….yes I will marry you Draco Malfoy" Hermione squealed a very un-Hermione like squeal, before kissing him. Draco was about to place the finger on her finger when….

"STOP, Right there!" Lucius bellowed now moving towards them, pointing his wand at Draco "How dare you come in to my house, under my roof and not tell me that you knocked up your mudblood girlfriend, but you propose to a filthy mudblood too!"

Draco placed the ring on Hermione's finger, before during his wand and pointing it at his father. "How dare you call my fiancé a mudblood!" Draco bellowed back.

"How dare I…. How dare I?"Lucius smirked evilly, lowing his wand to laugh coldly,, before point it straight back up at him again "How dare you decrease the family name, with this betrayal? Draco we are a pureblooded family, and never in the history of the Malfoy family had there been a marriage to a mudblood, let alone the birth of a half-blood"

"Oh do shut it, Lucius, you complete asshole" Narcissa yelled pointing her wand at him and standing next to Draco, with Hermione behind them

"How dare you, tell me, your own husband to shut it….How dare you call me an asshole….bitch!" Lucius yelled mow moving his wand to point at both his son and wife.

They just stood there wands pointing at one another, for a while before…

"Oh crap, I don't feel too good" Hermione said running out of the room, to the nearest bathroom

"Hermione, love you alright" Draco shouted after her, wanting to follow her, but not being allow to as he knew if he let his guard down, his father would have him on the floor in seconds.

When Hermione got to the bathroom, she didn't make it to the toilet in time, so she stared vomiting in the sink. After while she stopped vomiting, but stared coughing something up…..

Blood

Hermione looked down at the sink….

"Oh shit, oh god, shit not now….." Hermione muttered to herself, then yelled "Draco, Draco!"

She stared to cry as there was an unbearable pain in her stomach.

"Draco" she cried "Draco….Blood"

She then crippled over screaming with the pain, as she tried to make it to the door…..

**Hey what do you think?**

**Thank you for reading**

**Lexie182 x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hospital **

"Mister Draco, Mister Draco" Millicent called running in to the room.  
>"Yes Millicent, what is it, I'm kind of busy here" Draco rudely pointed out, still pointing his wand at his father.<p>

"Sorry mister Draco, but it is Miss Granger" Millicent paused to get her breath as she had just ran down the stairs and she was 50. "She's crying for you sir, she's coughing up blood and is in agony, something about her stomach sir" Millicent spoke quickly she knew the sooner he get to Hermione the better.

"What…?" Draco cried looking at his mother worried, before out the room, dodging the spell his father shot at him. The spell rebounded off the fire place hitting Lucuis right in the chest, causing him to fell to the floor.

Draco meanwhile ran up the stairs to the bathroom, to find Hermione on the floor, cradling her small bump and sobbing loudly

"Arrrrghhh" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione…." Draco cried running to her side.

"Oh, Draco it hurts?" Hermione cried moving in to his chest

"What hurts love?" Draco asked even though he knew the answer

"My stomach, Draco, Arrrrrghhhh" Hermione screamed "Draco, blood….I coughed up blood"

"Oh shit…..we better get you to the hospital" Draco mumbled panicking a bit, but trying not to show it. He went to help Hermione stand….

"Arrrrrghhhahahaha" Hermione screamed "I can't…..I can't stand….It hurts to much!"

"Right…Ok….On 3 I am going to lifted you up and carry you" Draco warned Hermione "Right…sorry if it hurts…I don't want to-" Draco rumbled on in a full blown panic now

"Just do it Draco…Just it" Hermione cries knowing it was going to hurt

"Right, ready love, 1…..2…..3" Draco lifted Hermione up in to his arms bridal style.

"Arrrghhh….OW!" Hermione screamed as he did, before wrapping her arms around his neck….

"Mum, I need to get Hermione to the hospital now!" Draco cried running in to the setting room, to find his mother and Millicent trying to lift Lucius by his arms and legs. "What are you doing…?" Draco asked. Before Narcissa or Millicent could answer Hermione cried out in even more pain, wrapping herself tighter into Draco and burying her head in to his chest.

"Oh nothing, sweetheart….don't worry. You need to get going…Now!" Narcissa answered, looking at Hermione in conceded.

"Right…Right ok" Draco panic more now

"Darling, just go….when I am done here, I will be right there promise" Narcissa now ordered Draco, seeing Hermione getting weaker by the minute

With a pop, Draco and Hermione were gone.

5 minutes later they arrived at the hospital….

"HELP!" Draco yelled, as now Hermione was slowly opening and closing her eyes as if she was trying to fight to stay awake. "HELP…..Hermione, love stay awake….Come stay with me please, Love…..come on….HELP!" Draco begged.

"Right, can we have a stretcher over here please" A healer called, running over to Draco

"Please help…it's my fiancé she-" Draco pleaded really panicked, so much that he sounded like a scared 12 year old.

"Sir, please try to stay calm" The healer said calmingly, hoping her tone would calm him a bit. "Right, tell me what exactly happen" The healer instructed as Draco carefully placed Hermione down on the stretcher. Hermione had now passed out from the pain.

"Well, she just started screaming in pain and ….and coughing up blood, we had been warned this may happen by Healer Holmes last week, is she going to be alri-" Before Draco could finish, the healer yelled " Can I have some help over here please, we need to get here to the operating theatre now!"

As the healer and Healer Eldest (The Malfoy's Healer) ran down the hall to the operating theatre with Hermione on the stricter and Draco holding her unconscious hand. Healer Eldest yelled

"Who do we have here?"

"Hermione Granger aged 20….." The Healer stopped talking, looking at Draco to say the rest as she didn't know much more.

"Um…Right…She is pregnant, 3 months gone, almost 4. She was coughing up blood-"Draco started to chock up, tears now streaming down his pale face.

There was sudden beeping on the machine hovering over Hermione.

"Bp over 180 and dropping, we need to get her there now" The healer called

They ran through the double doors, as they did Draco was told to stay out. As the doors closed in his face, all he could do was stand there staring. After 10 minutes of standing there the receptionist came over a offered Draco the phone and a cup of muggle coffee. He phoned everyone…Blaise, the Potters, Pansy and even Ron and Lavender.

A couple of hours later, Narcissa turn up with Blaise, Harry and a heavily pregnant Ginny.

"Oh my Merlin" Ginny cried embracing Draco in to a big well needed hug

"You alright mate, how you holding up" Blaise asked patting Draco on the back

"I'm doing well enough for someone whose fiancé is in surgery" Draco snapped

"Wait…fiancé" Harry asked

"Yeah, he proposed to her at ours" Narcissa answered seeing her son becoming more and more upset. "Oh sweetheart, come here" She said hugging him and comforting him the only way a mother could.

With a pop there was Pansy "Oh Merlin, Draco how long has she been in there" Pansy asked trying to come to terms with the fact that it was Hermione in there.

'Um…I think about 3 hours" Draco answered now sitting down in one of the waiting rooms armchairs.

"I'm sure, it will be ok, bud" Ginny said sitting next to him and rubbing his back…..

**Hey what do you think please comment?**

**If you are worried she will lose the baby, you will just have to see…**

**Thank you for reading**

**Lexie182 x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashbacks**

Another hour had passed, since Hermione went in to surgery. Everyone was sitting in the waiting room, even Ron and Lavender. Everyone was looking very down in the dumps; Harry and Ginny were sitting on the sofa cuddling, Ginny was crying quietly and Harry had his arms around her cuddling her and every so often he would kiss her on the forehead and look down and rub her huge bump to feel the baby kick, this made Draco feel very uncomfortable as he wished he could do that to Hermione right now. Blaise and Pansy were talking, just talking about anything trying to keep they minds of things. Narcissa was pacing up and down in the hallway, shouting at anyone who walked her way. It was kind of quiet apart from the sudden wail that came from the corner of the room, where Ron and Lavender were. Lavender had her head buried in to Ron's chest and Ron was rubbing her back, but anyone would have thought Lavender had been strangling a cat with the way her wails sounded. Draco was deep in his thoughts, thinking about the first time he and Hermione meet after the war:

_It was a cold, snowy December morning and Draco was going to the book shop to get money for his father, as his father couldn't be bothered to go himself. Draco normally did this; it was nothing new to him. His father had said it was punishment for not doing as he was told after the war, work that was done by servants or house elves. _

_When he walked in to the warmth of the book shop, the bell rang as the door opened and closed and as he wiped the snow of his boots on the door mat, he looked over towards the counter to see wavy brownie golden hair behind a pile of books. The person behind them stuck her head out, but still didn't look at the door. He could tell she was new._

_"Be with you in a minute" she said before picking up some books from the pile and placing them on the shelf behind the counter. As soon as he saw her face and hair, he knew who it was._

_He politely answered "No need to hurry, just here to pick up some money for my father….. Granger" He said this with a smirk on his face._

_Hermione froze as soon as he spoke. It was about 2-3 minutes before she did move and turn around._

_"You" she snapped "If I had known who I would be working for. I would have never even come near this place" With that she grabbed her coat from beside her on the coat rank and stormed towards the door, putting her coat on as she did. Draco stepped to the side as she stormed out, slamming the door behind her, she slammed it hard enough that a couple of books fell off the pile on the counter._

_"Granger….wait" Draco called after her._

_"What Malfoy, did I leave with my proud…." Hermione snapped, now walking ten times faster._

_"Granger…Wait please…. just wait" Malfoy begged now grabbing her sleeve._

_"What do you want Malfoy" Hermione said, stopping and turning around to face him, with a scowl._

_"I just wanted to know if you, are going back to Hogwarts, this summer to re-take year 7" Malfoy asked calmly._

_"Really, that is all" Hermione said now a bit calmer and a bit confused. "I thought you would have some mocking to do, or something"_

_"I've changed you know" Draco said_

_"Ok, show me then" Hermione said with a smirk on her face._

_"What do you mean, show you"_

_"Well if you really have changed, prove it by doing something the odd you wouldn't have done" Hermione said still smirking, but Draco looked very confused. "Well you have made a start to that by calling me Granger and not mudblood"_

_"Yeah, I am really sorry about calling you mudblood, I was a naïve little boy then, who didn't know better, than what his father told him to do and it was the way I was brought up" He said looking in to her eyes. "Are you alright" He asked as Hermione looked like she was going to faint._

_"Yeah…yeah fine…..just shocked is all, Draco Malfoy, thee Draco Malfoy apologizing" Hermione smiled._

_"Shut up" Draco snapped laughing_

_"So what made you change then?"_

_"You"_

_"Me"_

_"Yes, ever since you were being tortured, it opened my eyes, I wanted to help you but I felt like a scared little boy and my father would have killed me." Draco said now looking down at his feet_

_"Really because of that really, thank you for saying that." Hermione said moving slowly towards him. _

_She broke the lovely moment by throwing a snowball at him; hitting Draco square in the face._

_"Oh you've done it now, Granger" Draco laughed picking up a snowball and throwing it at the back of Hermione's head as she bent over the make another one._

_"Oh same odd ferret always getting people when their backs are turned" Hermione joked._

_They spent a good hour laughing and joking and just forgetting things about their passed, becoming friends._

_Afterwards they went back to the book shop and had coffee; something Draco was trying for the first time and sat in front of the burning fire._

_"You still didn't answer my question" said Draco_

_"What" Hermione said forgetting what he had asked her._

_"What the great Hermione Granger forgot a question" joked Draco "It was are you going back to re-take the year?"_

_"Yes" Hermione answered quite simply._

_"Good, good" Draco said smiling_

_They sat there for a good 3 hours or so just talking, before Draco had to go and get the money back to his father, who was probably stressed out about it as Draco did go like 3 hours ago_.

Draco snapped out of the flashback when Pansy came over to give him a cup of coffee from the muggle machine in the hallway. Draco looked up at the clock, only half an hour had passed but it felt like forever. After Draco had finish his coffee he went back in to his thoughts, now thinking about 2 weeks before the start of the new school year:

_"Draco" Hermione said rolling on to her side to face him as they lay under a tree, by the river near the book shop._

_"Mmmmm" Draco hummed, still lying on his back with his arms under his head, looking up at the clear blue sky with a genuine smile on his face._

_"Um…..Well….I was just wondering what are we going to do when we go back to school?" Hermione asked a little worry in her voice._

_"What do you mean?" Draco said puzzled, now turning on his side to face her._

_"Well….I meant you and me…..what will we do when people realize we are dating and start to say things" Hermione said now a single tear running down her cheek._

_" Hey look at me " Draco said softly wiping the tear from her cheek "I promise it will be ok, if anyone tries to hurt you, in anyway, I'll kill them" Draco said not so softly, and wrapped his arms around her._

_Hermione giggled and kissed him_

_They started to make-out for about 5 minutes, until Hermione broke away and yelled "Oh shit"_

_"What" Draco said worrying he bit her lip or something_

_"I'm going to be late; my lunch break finished over 10 minutes ago."_

_"Oh we can't have the great Hermione Granger, being late" Draco smirked as they stood up._

_"I'll meet you here, after work" Hermione said before kissing him on the cheek and running up the bank out of sight….._

Draco snapped out of it again, this time because Lavender's wails had now become cries that sounded like a fog horn, it didn't help matters much when she blew her nose.

"Hey, how you holding up" Ginny said now waddling over to him and started to try and sit down. She was huge she must have been about 8 months gone now.

"Um…yeah...was just thinking" Draco said sadly, looking at her as she sat down finally.

"About what" Ginny questioned

"Oh just about Hermione and the things we have done together" Draco answered starring at the door and then clock.

"She will be ok you know, this is Hermione we are talking about" Ginny comforted, putting her arm around him. "Hermione, the girl who set fire to Snape's cape in her first year at school and the girl who cursed Eden Beaufort when he told you, you were a 'blood traitor'." Both Ginny and Draco shudder at the word, but the rest made Draco smiled a bit. While talking Draco thought back to the time when the whole school found out about him and Hermione dating and the first time they told each other they loved them:

_They were both heads, which meant they could find an excuse to spent time with each other without people being suspicious. The only to people knew about them, Ginny and Blaise as they were their closest and most understanding friends._

_Draco and Hermione were walking down to the library holding hands, laughing and talking, when Pansy came over. Draco and Hermione broke hands straight away as they were not ready for more people to know just yet, especially not Pansy._

_"Hey" Pansy said wrapping her arms around Draco and went to kiss him, but he pushed her away before she could._

_"Get off Pansy" Draco snapped pulling her arms off him._

_"What why" Pansy said looking sad pouting. _

_"You know why, we broke up 5 months ago" Draco snapped turning around to walk away with Hermione._

_"Yeah….but I thought you loved me" Pansy yelled running after him_

_"No, I did but now I love Her….." Draco stopped just before he said Hermione. As he knew Pansy would go straight to his father and that was the last thing he needed._

_"Who Draco, who do you love now" Pansy yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him round to face her. Draco didn't answer "Who!" Pansy screamed, so loud that some people from the library came running out to see what was going on. Draco still didn't answer "Draco who!" Pansy screamed again now pointing her wand at him. "Who!"_

_"Hermione alright there I said it!" Draco yelled right in her face, holding her wand out of the way._

_Everyone gasped, even Hermione_

_"What" Hermione said smiling._

_"I love you, Hermione" Draco said lending in to kiss her, but was stopped by Pansy yelling_

_"What…that filthy mudblood" Pansy was now rougher red in the face._

_"Don't you dare you her a mudblood you little bitch!" Yelled Draco_

_"I'll call her what I like and as she is one, than I can call her a mudblood all I like" Pansy said sounding like a child with a childish smirk on her face._

_"Don't you dare, you filthy…" Draco yelled, he would have continued but was stopped by Hermione yelling_

_"Pansy, you think you so smart" She yelled this with a smirk on her face too "Tell me what do you get when you think you can get away with calling me mudblood?"_

_"What?" Pansy said still smirking_

_"This" Hermione yelled, slapping her right across the face, the creak of the snap echoed around the hall way._

_A combination of ohhhhs and awwwws came from the crowds around them._

_As Pansy walk away rubbing her cheek, she shot a bolt of lighting at Hermione, it hit her hard, causing her to flop in to Draco's arms._

_"Hermione…..Hermione come on wake up, I love you" Draco pleaded as Hermione had been out cold, in his arms for about 3 minutes now._

_"Hermione" called Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Ron and Luna. They all ran over to them._

_"Mmmmmm….Draco" Hermione uttered weakly "Mmmmmmm Draco I love you too" Hermione said smiling and opening her eyes. Draco lending down and kissed let there was no tomorrow. _

"_Draco_…. _Dra_co…..Draco" It sounded like Hermione at first, but it soon became Ginny voice's.

"Draco, the healer wants to talk to you" Ginny said softly shaking him; he had fallen asleep in the armchair. "Sorry to wake you, but the healer needs to talk" Ginny said now helping him sit up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mister Draco sir, it's Miss Granger" Healer Eldest started " She is out surgery now, it went well, it was a bit touch and go in some places, but she and the babies are fine now, she is still unconscious she should be coming around soon"

"Wait what" Draco said now very alert "Babies"

"Yes, sir she is having twins" Healer Eldest said smiling at the younger man.

"Twins" Draco uttered smiling and having to sit back down in the armchair from shock.

Hermione was having twins….

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**updated sooner than i thought**

**please review on what you thought about it**

**thank you for reading**

**Lexie182 x**

**p.s love all the names i have heard so far, but still would love to hear more as i cannot decided yet :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Waking up**

After Draco had gotten over the shook, he literally sprinted to the room Hermione was in. As he walked in he was a little taken a back, as he saw all the machines she was attached to. He knew they weren't for bad things but still he hated to see her like that. A single tear ran down his cheek, but as he was walking closer he wiped it away. He sat down in the chair beside her bed, as she was still not awake yet, but she looked peaceful. He held her hand and whispered "Hermione, I'm here, its ok love" Squeezing her hand to let her know he was there.

It was another hour before Hermione did wake up.

"Draco" Hermione uttered weakly with a dried trout. Slowly she opened her eyes, squinting as the bright light shined in to them. After about one minute she could see fully, she looked to her left to see Draco fast asleep in the chair. Looking at the clock on the wall she could she it was 10:00 in the evening. She had been in the hospital for least 8 hours. She did think about waking Draco but she decided not to as she knew for those 8 hours he would have been worrying himself sick. She smiled to herself as he made a cute little groaning noise in his sleep and moved his head for side to side on the back of chair. She heard a knock on the door and it slowly on. She looked to see Harry poking his head around the door. He was smiling widely and his eyes were shining as if he hadn't seen her for centuries.

"Hey, how you feeling" Harry asked softly and sitting down on the bed with a glass of water in his hand.

"Um… good I guess" Hermione said trying to sit up and get comfortable but found it to hard as she felt too weak.

"Here let me help" Harry said placing the water on the table beside her and lifting her arm carefully and pushing her pillows up to support her.

"Thank you" She whispered, placing her head back down on the pillows and looked longingly over to Draco.

Harry noticing this said "He tried to stay awake, as long as he could you know"

"I know, I just wish I didn't have to put him through all of that"

"Through what?" Harry asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Me, you know putting him through hell for the last 8 hours; I hate the thought of him worrying himself sick" Hermione answered tears willing up in her eyes.

"He loves you Hermione" Harry said rubbing her hand comfortingly "He would have gone through hell even if you were fine"

"I guess…." Hermione giggled looking at Draco and then at Harry who was now walking around to the other side of the bed where Draco was. "What are you doing" She said softly but glaring at him.

"I told him I would wake him as soon as you woke up" Harry whispered, smiley madly as he was about to be able to wake up Draco Malfoy without any hexes being throw his way, he moved slowly closer to him.

"Harry Potter don't you dare move a inch more" Hermione warned.

"But I told him I would" Harry said smiling but a little worried at he same time as she was giving him evil-eyes. Her evil eyes were if looks could kill he would have been died before he even knew about it.

"Don't you dare wake him, he needs to sleep" Hermione said sharply, trying not to yell as not to wake Draco.

"Okay, okay" Harry said calmly, holding his hands up as a sign of backing down, even though he so desperately wanted to wake Draco by scaring him silly.

"Good" Hermione smiled

"He needs his sleep, but you need yours too" Harry walking back to the bed to sit down again.

"I know, but….." Hermione was cut off

"No buts you" Draco said looking at her, eyes stern but sleepy and he had a giant big smile on his face.

"Oh really" Hermione flirted

"Yes" Draco said leaning in and kissing her on the forehead.

Hermione giggle and then yawned as she did feel very tired, but didn't want to admit.

"See" Draco said looking her in the eyes.

"Draco's right Hermione you need your sleep" Harry said smiling at her as she poked out her tongue at him like a 7 year old. " Anyway I better go, I will see you tomorrow and Ginny will too okay" Harry said squeezing her hand as she nodded and he walked out he room leaving Hermione and Draco to themselves.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said kissing him on the hand that was holding hers.

"For what" Draco said confused and sleepy at the same time.

"For putting you through hell, I'm so sorry, I-"She would have continued but was stopped by Draco's lips meeting hers, just like when they shared their first kiss. As they kissed Hermione thought about it:

_It was the middle of July and she was in tears in the book shop when Draco walked in._

"_Hey Granger" Draco said cheerily as he walked over to the counter. She was facing away fromhim, looking at the bookshelf. "Granger?" Draco now questioned as she hadn't answered._

_He heard her sniff; wipe her face with her hands. Then she sadly said "Oh hey" But it was more of a whisper._

"_Hermione you alright" He asked moving closer._

"_Why would you care" she snapped turning around to revile that she had puffy red eyes and the light mascara she had put on had made faint lines down her face._

_Draco didn't say a thing just stood shocked and angry at who ever had caused this. Even though she had only been friends with him for about 8 months they had a connection. 8 months ago was when they met again and were friends from that point._

"_Well" She yelled at him. He would have answered if she hadn't burst in to tears; the tears now steaming again. He ran over and enveloped her in to a hug. She was crying in to his chest making the white shirt he was wearing go see through and stick to his torso._

_After about 5-10 minutes of crying hard in to his chest, she stopped but started hiccupping. Draco giggled a little at her, as he thought the hiccups were cute._

_She stepped back away from him in shock at the fact she had just heard him giggle._

"_What?" Draco asked puzzled_

"_Um, it's nothing just I thought I just heard you giggle" Hermione tried to tease but it sounded funny, as she was upset._

"_What are you on about Malfoy's don't giggle, we snorted but we never giggle" Draco informed her, raising his eyebrow._

"_Right" Hermione said trying not to giggle._

"_What do you mean right, you don't believe me" Draco teased playfully_

"_Um…well…um" Hermione stuttered_

"_What the great Hermione Granger lost for words" Draco said pretending to be shocked._

_Hermione laughed now. He always knew how to cheer her up. Even if they had only been friends for 8 months, he could cheer her up better than Harry could. _

"_Oh now she is laughing, is she? I may have to make her laugh more" Draco teased looking at her playfully._

"_Malfoy you wouldn't dare" Hermione said knowing what was coming._

"_Oh I would" Draco said raising an eyebrow and smirking the famous Malfoy smirk as she called it._

"_No..." Hermione screamed laughing and running away._

"_Come back here you" Draco warned "Or I will do it more"_

"No._" Hermione said now sitting on the sofa thinking she was safe_

"_Ok then" Draco said still smirking. He sat down next to her but continued looking at her with a smirk on his face._

"_What" She questioned forgetting what he warned. She suddenly remember "You still wouldn't dare"_

"_Really" Draco smiled leaning closer._

_Before she knew it, she was rolling around laughing madly as Draco was tickling her._

"_No. Stop. Draco. Stop" she begged laughing so hard she thought she might pee. _

"_You didn't say please" Draco teased still tickling her._

"_Okay. Okay. Please" She begged again still laughing._

"_Pretty please" Draco teased some more._

"_No .No" She yelled laughing_

"_What no ok then"_

"_Oh. Ok. Please. Pretty. Please" she begged crying with laughter now._

"_Thats more like it" Draco smiled stopping_

_She sat back up again, breathing heavy, still giggling._

_After 2 minutes or so Draco asked softly "Dare I ask what was wrong earlier"_

"_Oh I almost forgot about that" she said quietly as if it was meant to just be in her head but it came out._

"_You know you can tell me' Draco comforted_

"_I know just….."_

"_Just not right now, its ok I'll wait" Draco said putting his arm around her and squeezing her._

"_Thank you" Hermione whispered placing her head on his shoulder. This was normal to them but to anyone else it would look like they were other really close friends which they were or a couple._

_Little did they know they both wanted each other._

_If wasn't until 2 days later Hermione told Draco why she was crying and he got mad, not at her but at Ron._

"_What? How dare he do that to you" Draco yelled in frustration._

"_Draco please don't" Hermione sobbed tears streaming down her face._

"_But how could he do that to anyone, let alone you" Draco yelled getting more and more angry by the minute._

"_I don't know, I guess it is because I'm so boring" Hermione yelled back sobbing and plucking herself down on the sofa crying hard into her hands._

"_You are not, who said that" Draco said softly but you could tell he was still angry._

"_I am…he told me I was" Hermione cried._

"_You are not" Draco said walking over and sitting down next to her so she could cry into his chest again. "I'm going to kill him I swear, Potter will help me with it" Draco said annoyed rubbing her back._

"_Don't you will only make things worse" Hermione begged pressing her head more in to his chest._

"_Hermione…. He doesn't diverse you and you diverse better than that….that wimp and good for nothing ginger" Draco said trying not to raise his voice._

"_But I loved him Draco" Hermione sniffed as he rubbed circles on her back._

"_I'm sorry" Draco said_

"_For what you didn't do anything did you?" Hermione said smirking a little at what she said._

"_I know but I hate that he hurt you like this" Draco said placing his chin on the top of her head_

"_Thank you, but I'll be alright, really I will" Hermione hiccupped_

"_I know you will, I'll make sure of that" Draco smiled looking down at her._

"_Oh really?" Hermione giggled or tried to a least. "And how's that then" She said looking up at him and meeting his eyes for the first time. yes she had seen them before but she couldn't help but notice something different about them, she had never noticed it before. They weren't just the plain cold grey she thought they normally were, but they now looked like pools of mercury silver. They were gorgeous._

_When his eyes met hers he saw that they looked like milk chocolate not just brown and they were sparkling like stars he had never seen eye do that before._

_They starred for only about a minute, but to them it seemed like a year. The truly got lost in each others eyes._

_Draco broke away and starred in to the black hole of the fireplace._

"_What did I do" Hermione said looking at him starring away into the empty fireplace. Draco didn't answer. "I knew it you got bored of me too" Hermione said starting to tear up again._

"_Hermione you are not boring how many times do, I have to say it" Draco said snapping out of his daydream and looking back at her._

"_But you weren't talking I thought" Hermione was cut short by Draco putting his finger on her lips._

"_You thought wrong, what ever it was you thought wrong" Draco looking in to her eyes "You are funny, talented, smart and pretty no…beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you" Draco pulled his finger away slowly. Hermione didn't say anything just starred at him. She couldn't help it she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, but as she did he turned to face her so their lips met, but only for second. It still got them thinking…._

"_Wow she's prefect" He thought "Did I really just think that…No…yes I did,but why it's Hermione...It's Granger the girl I teased and was horrible to for at least 7 years…..Why do I feel like this? She is my friend nothing more….at least I don't think? I've never felt this way before either…..what is it? I been with many girls but never felt this way! I don't think it is…No it can't be…no I can't….she is my friend…No I can't….no wait I do…I do…I think I love Granger….I do….I love Hermione Granger!"_

_The whole time Draco was having a battle in his head, Hermione was having one to._

"_Oh my Merlin…..did I just peck Draco on the lips….. I was aiming for his cheek, but he moved….But that is all nothing more…I didn't mean to, did I? I am in love Ron…But when we accidently kiss, just like that I did feel like this…I can't love Draco…he is my friend…I can't….But could I…..No I couldn't this is Draco Malfoy the person who made me cry at least twice a day. I have forgiven him I have really have…..I don't love him…I can't love him…can I?"_

_After about 10 minutes of mentally fighting themselves. Draco heard Hermione sniffing and hiccupping_

"_Hermione what is it?" Draco said forgetting his thoughts and concerting on her._

"_Oh it's nothing don't worry" Hermione said lying and he could tell_

"_Hermione please?" Draco said kind of begging._

"_Um….Well, no one and I mean no one has ever called me beautiful before" Hermione said really fast._

"_What? But what about Krum and Weaselbee surely they did?" Draco asked confused slightly._

"_No they said they loved me and that I was pretty, never beautiful" Hermione started sobbing again remember what Ron had done._

"_Hey, don't cry, you are beautiful and you have to believe that?" Draco said hugging her tightly again_

_Hermione looked into his eyes again and once again chocolate met silver, this time even more sparks set off on their eyes. Draco cupped Hermione's cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. As he did he slowly leaned forward. He did it slowly as if she didn't want to kiss she could stop him, he wouldn't have minded. But she didn't say anything. Their lips met. He started to bit softly on her bottom lip and she smoothed her fingers through his hair. Normally he hated people teaching his hair but this time he didn't mind he found it right. She felt his tongue ran along her lip asking for permission to enter her mouth she accepted and let out a little moan of pleasure in to his mouth. He couldn't help but smirk at this. She continued to smooth her fingers through his silky platinum blonde hair. He sled his hand up the back of her checked shirt and rubbed her back and gripped her petit waist, cruising her skin. They made out for at least 10 minutes before having to breathe properly. The kiss was mind blowing. She had never been kissed like that before and fireworks went off in both their heads._

Even today at times when they kissed, they both had fireworks.

"Hey you need your sleep" Draco said smiling and interrupting her and taking her off her train of thought.

"Um…I guess" Hermione said softly smoothing his hair and resting her head back down on the pillows

"I love you Granger" Draco said kissing her on the forehead

"Oh so it's back to Granger now is it" Hermione giggled

"Oh yes and who said it ever stopped" Draco replied cheekily

Hermione giggled again but was interrupted by a rougher loud yawn.

"Come on Granger, you need to look after yourself and our babies"

"What do you mean babies; I having one baby aren't I? Hermione said a little confused but excited.

"No, we are having twins" Draco almost yelled with excitement.

"Oh….No….Really" Hermione said a little shocked

"Yes Hermione"

"Twins….We are having twins" Hermione yelled exciting unable to hold it in.

"I know" Draco grinned

"Wow" Hermione yawned

"Now you need to sleep" Draco ordered

"Oh I can't sleep now,I'm to excited" Hermione exclaimed

"I know love, but you need to keep healthy and your strength up" Draco said smoothing back her hand and kissing it "I will be right here next to you when you wake alright"

"Ok, I love you Draco Malfoy"

"I love you too beautiful Miss Granger"

"Soon to be Malfoy" She giggled

"Yes, yes indeed" Draco said smiling

"I can't believe we are having twin, I will love then both so much" Said Hermione trying to detract him from the fact she wasn't going to sleep yet

"As will I, Now missy sleep" Draco order for like the 50th time.

"Okay" Hermione said running her hand through his hair one last time before she closed her eyes and fell in to the world of dreams.

"I love you Granger and always will" Draco said before sitting down in the chair next to her and after a while felling back to sleep again.

**Hey sorry I haven't updated for so long I have just been really busy lately**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review :)**

**Thank you**

**Lexie182**

**x**

**i would love suggestion of what you would like to happen ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Needing answers **

Hermione stirred to hear muffled voices talking around her. She couldn't quite work out who's they were as she still was half asleep. All she could make out Draco's voice and someone else's.

"What do you mean, her body can't" Draco asked a little annoyed and scared at the same time.

"Mr. Malfoy please calm down so I can explain fully" The Healer instructed

"No I will not calm down this is my fiancé and my children your talking about here" Draco was really annoyed now.

"Mr. Malfoy calm down"

Draco was ready to blow his top now the Healer wasn't giving him all the answers and he needed to know, he needed to know for Hermione's sake and his too.

"Come on, Draco mate" Harry comforted patty Draco. They were friends now, but they were still only getting used to calling each other by their first names.

"Harry you stay out of this" Draco snapped causing Harry to sit back down not wanting to cause argument that would wake Hermione up.

"Now you tell what is going on, or I will get someone else to" Draco snapped at the Healer

"Please have a sit, you may not like what I have to tell you sir" The Healer said calmly as not to annoy Draco anymore.

"No I will not _sit down_and tell me why I will not like it…you low life piece of-"Draco yelled

"Draco please…..stop" Hermione muttered weakly

"Hermione your awake" Draco said kind of shocked and embarrassed he hadn't acted like this since before they started dating.

Hermione nodded before patty the space on the bed beside her from him to sit down "I want to know what is wrong with me" She whisper as he kissed her forehead, while she rubbed her stomach.

"I think I will leave you two to it" Harry said standing up and squeezing Hermione's hand "I bring you back I present" Harry smiled

"Ok thank you Harry, bye" Hermione said quietly.

Once Harry had closed to door, he paused for a moment as he heard Hermione let out a sob.

"I'll leave you two to talk about it" The healer said sadly before leaving the couple to talk about what he told them.

"Draco….. I want to keep them" Hermione whispered as she cuddled in to his chest.

"But Hermione I could lose you…." Draco muttered tries now falling down his cheeks.

"But I want to keep them they are ours"

"We can adopted or something I can't lose you"

"I don't want to adopted they are our children"

"I know but you could die"

"What so we kill our children, something you and I created so I can live" Hermione snapped now getting annoyed

"No and yes I don't want to rise two children on my own"

"You won't have to"

"What do you mean"

"Come on Draco we have been though a war and I was set under to cruciatus curse and didn't break… I don't think these two will be the end of me" Hermione giggled rubbing her stomach.

"But Hermione the Healer said…."

"When has everyone said anything that we can't prove wrong, hey?"

"I know but…"

"Imagine it a mini me and a mini you"

"I like the sound of a mini you, I am not sure about a mini me"

"Well I do" Hermione giggled kissing him on the lips. "These babies are a bit of me and you and I wouldn't miss that for the world"

"Ok, then neither will I" Draco smiled before deepening the kissing her "I just hope we don't have a little girl with you bushy hair before you got that hair stuff" He joked

"Oi! I hope we don't have a little boy with your dwell voice and horrible attitude that you had all though school till the 6th year" Hermione laughed pecking him on the cheek.

They sat there cuddling and joking about their future for the rest of the day…..

**Sorry i have updated for so long i had writer block, i would go to write the story but end up thinking of another one...**

**Also sorry this chapter is short but i think it was important for the story**

**please review your thoughts**

**Thank you**

**Lexie182**

**xx**


	9. PLEASE HELP ME

**hey i am so sorry, i have not update for like 2 months and sorry to get your hopes up but this is not a update i am truly sorry as i know how annoying it can be when authors do this but i need your help! **

**i have massive writers block and i am stuck with what to write next...**

**i need you to give me suggestions please and i would love your input on the story as i will love it so much more **

**Also what i need to know is do you want some more cute fillers or me to skip froward in time abit like Hermione is out of hospital but on bed rest and they start to plan the wedding. Also do you want a funny chapter as i have written one but don't know whether to put it in or not, it will be about what Narcissa did with Lucius after Draco left (nothing rude just funny i think and hope) **

**please tell me as there will be no more story if you don't, which would be sad for me as i love writing it and it is help my with my writing skills **

**again i am truly sorry this is not a update**

**thank you for the support and lovely reviews **

**luv**

**Lexie182 :) x **


	10. Hey author note

**Hey , I will be deleting the last chapter as I did not like it. As soon as I had posted it I wanted to change it but I just don't have the time at the moment. I will post it when I get more time on my hands. When I wrote the last chapter I was over tied and thought I might give you something to read as it had been so long since I had last given you something.**

**Thank you for all of you reviews and I love to hear from you all more.**

**Also I will be changing the chapter telling the parents as I want to do something different with it as I want to do something later on in the fic. I may change the whole thing not sure yet, but I will still be long the same lines.**

**I will not be doing it for a while or posting anything new as I have exams coming up and need to work on getting C's so until then…..**

**Love and thanks**

**Lexie182**

**X**


	11. Peace out

**Hey guys sorry about not updating, as I have been so bloody busy lately**

**And again sorry this is not an update as I would just like to tell you I am re-writing this whole fic and giving it a different name. I would like some help with re-naming it please and I would also love suggestions and advise on what to put in the re-write please PM me or put it in a review if you have any.**

**And again thank you for review and reading this fic I hope you will like the re-write more as I have lost the writing flow with this one.**

**Many thanks and much love**

**Lexie182**

**xxx**

**p.s it will be a while as I am retiring from writing for a bit**

**peace out ;)**


	12. Again Sorry

Hi hi ,

I know this story has reached a death ended and i will think about how to sort it out and i will keep the same title and a couple of the chapters the same!

Again if you have any input of how you would like it to go or any suggestions i will be very grateful

And thank you so much again

Lexie

Xx


End file.
